George St. Cloud
George and Jim have been friends since their freshman year in college. George is now working as an ADA in Pacific Bay, a job that he's exceptionally good at, but one that's been at least, in part, unfulfilling. There's a side of George that longs for adventure and excitement, a large part of him that is frustrated with the injustice of the legal system he works in. Perhaps that discontent explains why neither of his first two marriages lasted. When Jim trusts George with his secret that he has super powers, George sees the opportunity he's been waiting for: to make a real difference in the world, and to have fun doing it. He realizes he and Jim can do the job the cops in Pacific Bay have grown apathetic towards: reducing crime and making their city a safe place to live. His delight in Jim's powers makes him the perfect crime-fighting sidekick, but may put him at odds with Stephanie as he eggs Jim on in his pursuit of justice. In the last episode of the first season George gains powers, but it doesnt show it. Season 1 Memorable Quotations "All we have learned so far is that we have a lot to learn." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, Episode 1: "Pilot" "I'm no expert in marriage, as my first two wives will attest." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, Episode 1: "Pilot" "You're special, but you're not invincible. I don't even know if you're vincible." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, Episode 1: "Pilot" "You two are freaky." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, either Episode 1: "Pilot" "If this is a surprise party, I can say that the turnout's a bit depressing." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, either Episode 1: "Pilot" "OK, you can't fly. But you can jump." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, either Episode 1: "Pilot" (Says to Jim after being carried in a super-jump,) "You just made me feel all girly inside." —George St. Cloud; Season 1, Episode 6: "No Ordinary Visitors" George: Man, just be cool, a'ight? Police Officer: Step out of the vehicle right now. Hands up. George: Do you have any cause to pull me over? I'm an a.D.A. I got my badge right here. Police Officer: Hands where I can see 'em. George: Oh! Making assumptions about me based on my appearance is a breach of the Fourth Amendment of the Constitution, which states you cannot detain an individual, even momentarily, without a reasonable and articulatable suspicion, which you, sir, have none of. Also, familiarize yourself with the 14th Amendment, which requires all citizens be treated equally under the law, regardless of the color of their skin. Do you want me to startciting the 1954 A.C.L.U.Suit "White vs. Williams" or are you good? Police Officer: Uh, no, sir. My apologies. You can actually go. George: I don't need your permission to go. Badge number 680, Officer Hartwick, you can go. And drive safely. ---- Source: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dR8__YnR8o[[Category:Characters]] Category:Characters with Power's Category:Major characters